


make me (your one exception)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ayanna writes with capitals - and Louis' pov, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, dani is life you don't understand, harry is like 17, i write in lowercase - and harry's pov, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is like 24, lower case intended, minor underage, past payzer bc danielle is hot shit, probably cliche as fuck, probably will regret this later, shit at writing, side Ziam, title has nothing to do with anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall dares harry to kiss the next person that walks through the door</p><p> </p><p>or the one where louis is a drama teacher and harry does stupid shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> chapters will get longer, i promise
> 
> anyways, if you're taking the time to read this then thank you so much xx

harry wasn't the brightest bulb in the (patch? box? batch? who the hell cares anyways?) per se, and he was definitely reminded of that everyday. his mother reminded him of the stupid things he does continuously, like set the kitchen on fire. twice. or maybe when he thought it was a good idea to skateboard off the roof of the house and break his left leg in two places. or maybe when he gave his great grandma's earrings to the homeless guy a few blocks away. in harry's defense though, the guy said he wanted a puppy, and who was harry to deprive him of that? turns out he just wanted cocaine. 

 

but this, harry knew was reckless. kissing strangers because his best friend told him to isn't the best idea. the person could be a pedophile that just wants to grab his ass, or an old person, a five year old girl, or a boy that was straight. harry made that mistake once, he never wanted it repeated. needless to say, harry liked adding things to his 'dumb shit i've done' list, and a dare was a dare. also niall said he'd pay harry fifty bucks. that's probably why he was standing by the front entrance of dairy queen. only an idiot would pass up fifty bucks.

 

\---

 

harry sighed, because he knew dairy queen was never all that busy, but he'd been standing there for five bloody minutes and nobody had entered. he glared at niall, who was sitting across the room with a smile on his face. harry kind of hates him. he needs new friends. just as he was about the walk over to niall and tell him to cough the fifty bucks up because he had lost his patience, and had at least put a tiny bit of effort into it, the door opened. harry didn't think twice before spinning around on his heel, and grabbing the stranger's face before he even saw the person and pressing their lips together in a very short lived kiss. he pulled away and licked his lips, as he backed up. whoever this person was, had really nice lips. harry opened his eyes and his eyes widened, because that stranger, was not a stranger. and unless it was a coincidence that he just kissed somebody that looked exactly alike niall's extremely attractive drama teacher, he was gonna be fucked. not in the good way either. the kind of fucked where you get detention for the rest of your life. the thought didn't sound appealing.

 

before he could say anything though, harry turned away and grabbed the fifty bucks out of a laughing niall's hand, and exited through the back. the conversation he would have had to have if he stayed, is a conversation that harry never wants to have. not under any circumstances. well, maybe he could be convinced for fifty bucks.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis's stomach rumbled as he drove over to the local Dairy Queen. For the past hour he had been stuck at school helping one of the English teachers grade papers. Thank God he didn't have to grade papers in his classes, it was chore. Since he had to endure that, he decided to treat himself to a cone of ice cream. Or maybe two. It depended on what he felt like when he got there. He parked his car near the entrance, and got out of the car. He patted his coat pockets to make sure his cell phone and wallet were still there. When he felt the lump of the two objects, he walked into Dairy Queen, satisfied. At least he was until some bloke kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise. Okay, he had not expected that. Maybe a cute cashier, yeah, but not an amazing kiss! His excitement waned when he realized it was a student from school that had kissed him.

Shit. 

The boy was gone before Louis could even get a word out. This was bound to leave trouble. But, for some reason, Louis didn't mind that at all. Maybe it was because he was craving excitement after a rather boring day. Whatever it was, he was determined to talk to the boy again, for reasons Louis couldn't even bear to think about. His eyes scanned the booths for the boy (even though he didn't really know what he looked like) and his eyes fell across another student from his school, Niall. Louis walked over to him, determination in his walk. He stopped in front of Niall's table. "Do you know the boy that just...uh, kissed me?"

Niall eyed him. "I dunno."

Louis knew what was going on. He was protecting his friend from getting in trouble. Well, two can play that game. "I'll give you detention if you don't tell me who that was."

"Detention?" The blonde snorted, "try something else."

Louis racked his brain, but there wasn't anything else he could come up with. Except the one thing no student ever wanted to do. "I think Ms. Tremont needs some help these days," he casually said, putting his hands in his pocket. He internally grinned as Niall's eyes widened. "You look like a strapping young lad."

Niall's cool guy exterior finally cracked. "You wouldn't." His voice wavered a bit.

"She was just telling me the other day how strong the boys in drama were." Louis's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I told her, that you were the strongest and she just couldn't wait to spend time with you."

"It's Harry!" Niall blurted out. "Please don't give me up to Ms. Tremont."

"Maybe I will, there is a lot of Harrys at the school." Louis pretended to think on the matter. "I suppose I should call her now, tell her you'll be ready on Monday for her."

"Styles. Harry Styles." Niall coughed up, a panicked expression on his face.

"Thank you." Louis smirked. Now he knew who to look for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case you didn't read the tags from before, I am writing this story with my friend ayanna. we're rotating on writing chapters, and since she didn't want to make an account she's just posting from mine.  
> she'll be writing with proper capitalization, and i'll be writing in all lowercase.
> 
> also sorry about the length, i just woke up and i'm still really tired x

monday morning, harry was dreading school, (more than he usually did, because who the fuck liked going to school)? he pushed the front doors open to the building, and started walking down the long hallway to get to his locker. the day hadn't even started yet, and he was already 110% done with it. he got to his locker, and opened it before pulling out his maths book and closing it again. he really fucking hated maths.

"harry!" niall shouted, causing harry to jump a bit. his brunette, bastard of a friend was always to cheery for it being seven in the morning. 

"fuck, what do you want?" harry groaned, hoisting the maths book higher up onto his forearm. 

"i think mr.tomlinson is gonna talk with you today," niall explained, making harry whip around. how the fuck did mr.tomlinson know it was him? harry actually already knew the answer, but niall had already annoyed him enough for one morning.

"you fucking didn't." harry gritted through clenched teeth, niall wavered a little - but the smile on his face was still as bright as ever.

"the fucker blackmailed me. sorry, mate." harry just rolled his eyes and bit his lip.

"perfect. this day just keeps getting better and better." he mumbles to himself sarcastically. he actually couldn't wait for this day to be over, and it had only just begun.


End file.
